User talk:ArticXiongmao
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gregor Clegane 1.png page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) New images Please categorize your new images according to the standards set by other images.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Warning! You haven't categorized and licensed the recent images you've uploaded to the wiki, ignoring our image policy. Consider this your last warning! – The Snow Prince (talk) 13:14, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, I was unaware of this, not to say that is any excuse. It has been completely corrected and I'll license and categorize the images from now on. ArticXiongmao (talk) 13:49, June 9, 2014 (UTC) You keep writing "Vandalism" as "Bandalism". Thank you for warning the Admins about that guy.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:57, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Don't know what I was thinking. You're the guy, right? He was insulting you all over the wiki 14:48, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Shae I was certain that Varys gave her golden chains when they discussed about her future-life in the Free Cities ("Mhysa"), but it turned out to be diamonds after I watched that scene recently. I can't remember when Tyrion gifted her the golden chains though... which episode was it? – The Snow Prince (talk) 10:14, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sometime in season 3, after Tyrion is promised to Sansa, but before the wedding. Can't quite place the episode. I'm pretty sure it's "The Bear and the Maiden Fair". Shae's page tells us about the chains but the Season 3 section is an unsourced mess (someone really should sort that out), and Tyrion's page doesn't even mention them. ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC) "In the books" Yes, on the "Differences" page, we need to include the phrase "in the books" because out of context, it isn't clear if certain short statements like "The Thenns are not cannibals" refer to their status in the books or in the TV series. The general rule of thumb for dividing material between "Notes" and the "Differences" page, is that the "Differences" page is for stuff book-fans would notice...but a difference will be put into the main episode page's notes if a change is significant enough that it might confuse TV-first viewers. Things like "The Qarth storyline got expanded in the TV series", or "Talisa was Jeyne Westerling in the books but got changed around in the TV version". Similarly, Tyrion's murder of Tywin is the important closing scene of the third novel, all of his past involving Tysha comes to a head with that, and it is quite bizarre that they changed it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:11, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the info. And yes, it does belong there, but not in a different sub-section, does it? I re-consolidated it now without losing any information (only details about Tysha's original story, which are told in the link that leads to Tysha's page, after all.) And it's not so bizarre they changed it. They told the story once and alluded two it one time each season from then on; it wouldn't have had the same dramatic impact for the viewer. Even the attentive viewer, who would have known what they were talking about, wouldn't have actually felt the drama exposed in the books. Could've emphasized it in earlier seasons, that's true. Also, I edited the opinion from Westeros.org. I don't know why an opinion fits there (even if it it's from someone notable), but if it does, at least it should reflect what they actually said: they were not "utterly baffled"; they were critical because it eliminated complexity from the scene, and then they said it may have been a good idea to cut it for the TV show. ArticXiongmao (talk) 12:35, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ...Why wouldn't I choose to put it in a separate sub-section? It's important enough that as an Admin-level decision I separated it as a subsection. Yes, this was bizarre. Yes, they were setting it up. Yes, viewers should have been able to remember a simple story he told prominently in Season 1. This entirely changed Tyrion's motivations for killing his own father and I am stunned that you actually think this improved the drama. Yes, I did need to rephrase the note about Westeros.org's review. NO, they did NOT say it was a good idea to cut it: they didn't review the past seasons and seemed to have forgotten that Tyrion actually did explain it within TV season 1, or any of her other subsequent TV mentions in the following seasons. Elio phrased it as "if it had never been mentioned AT ALL before, why introduce it now?" He was in error; it had indeed prominently been introduced before. Indeed, Elio responded to a post I made on the YT video asking about this, and he said: "It removes a great deal of the pathos and tragedy. Some is there still, of course, but it's significantly less powerful than it could have been. Shae, in particular, more than anything.﻿" ...but you then quoted their misunderstanding, out of context, to present it as if they were okay with it? I'm going to restore that sub-section, only updating the Westeros.org stuff. Do not revert it again or edit it in any capacity. You already reverted my Administrator-level edit once before, asking "how can this be a sub-section?"-- according to what rules? The rules I make as an Administrator? Try to alter that section again and I'll give you a temporary ban as a warning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:35, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Categorize Categorize new images.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:50, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Question Question: I just googled your name; do you run a Tumblr account named "ArticXiongmao", or is it just a coincidence that it has the same name? Because "Xiongmao" means "panda", but "arctic" has a "c" in it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Artic is a nickname, it does not refer to the adjective. And yes, Xiongmao stands for panda and I was aware of it. I have a couple of Tumblr accounts, one of them is safe for work (lukanieto), and this one isn't, although I don't use it much. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 21:31, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ...are you male or female? Look, the "ArticXiongMao" Tumblr account isn't just "Not safe for work" but "hardcore sex gifs, plot what plot?" -- you can't keep using the same screename for both. It is inappropriate. Can you either change your screename to "Lukanieto" or create a new profile altogether named "Lukanieto"?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:48, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I fail to see how my gender is in any way relevant? But yes, the minute I realized my tumblr had the same name as this account, I thought about changing it, don't worry. Still, those are my personal accounts, I don't see how it's none of your concern. There are no guidelines about this when joining the wiki, as far as I could see, probably because that would be ridiculous and ridiculously prudish. Even if I used my real names for both, I can be an amateur editor for a wiki and have my own tumblr blog with whatever I want on it. But don't worry, we needn't have this discussion; I was going to change it anyway. Done. I've changed the Tumblr address. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 22:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I've had bad experiences in the past - admittedly by people who were not you. "Back in the day" years ago, an Admin on wikipedia kept harassing me and other people attempting to work on a set of related articles for a particular TV series. Much later, we gradually realized that the only reason he'd become an Administrator is by diligently making hundreds of edits into the pages of pornographic actresses - nor did he seem to understand that this was something to do in private. It also weirded me out that...he used his real name as his screename, and indeed accused the rest of us for being "bizarre" by not revealing to him our personal names. Now this was like eight years ago, ancient history...but I'm concerned about the stereotype of "this scifi/fantasy show is only popular because horny fanboys like to see the T&A in it". This is not you personally, I've just had some really bad experiences. ::Your writeup about the Arianne Martell situation over on Lukanieto.tumblr was actually spot-on. I hope they're just casting her later. P.S. I've been busy with the new schoolyear starting and yes, our Season articles need a good overhaul - I haven't had time to devote attention to how much or how little we should say in the Season 5 article. Thank you for updating it so much - I'm writing to give you a headsup that I will be going over it soon, but I don't want to offend you for changing the substantive work you've already done on it. It's just the revision process...and you'll probably revise whatever I have to say too. Dear god, what if the ironborn are cut entirely? Madness.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:22, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I didn't know it was that easy to change Tumblr account names. That's fine - just so long as it's not the exact same thing as your username here so it doesn't come up in google-search, etc.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Do you agree with the Arianne thing? Honestly, I thought you were more of a purist than that. I don't mean to offend at all, by the way. As for your bad experiences, I get that. And I was happy to help out with the Season articles. And no, I won't get offended by changes to the Season 5 articles, obviously. My only strict guideline when editing is that I'm not a fan of too much speculation in the production and adaptation sections, as you may have already seen (IMHO, best to state the facts and possibilities and let people form their own opinions.) —ArticXiongmao (talk) 22:29, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, I meant your analysis was logical...I'd still prefer Arianne; I'd still prefer Willas Tyrell.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:34, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Gotha :) —ArticXiongmao (talk) 22:39, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Article titles The names of articles about characters do not include the character's title.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:32, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Meena Rayann Source of her casting please.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC) What? It's already in the Season 5 page... I don't understand. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 21:25, September 20, 2014 (UTC) That's specifically the problem: you can't just make a sourced statement "Meena Rayann as Meereenese noblewoman" on the Season 5 page....and then not give the citation on the Meen Rayann page itself! When you made the Meena Rayann page you had to fill out these citations. Immediately drop whatever else you're doing and add these citations to every new page you've made. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewPages --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Season 5 character summaries I had an idea but I wanted to run it past you before editing anything because it's a pretty major edit across several pages, on the character summaries and background section of the new major characters for Season 5. There's been some issues with the Dornish characters in terms of what we think we know vs how it was in the book, and also with the High Sparrow ("How much should we spoil, exactly?"). Then I realized... We got official descriptions , along with the Comic Con reveal! So why not use them? I'm thinking particularly about characters such as Doran or the High Sparrow, whose respective official descriptions explain their roles perfectly without spoling anything; Myrcella, whose role in the show so far is summarized perfectly; and Trystane and the Sand Snakes, whose differences with the book counterparts have created some confusion on the Wiki. So my suggestion is to use these official descriptions, pretty much word for word, at least until we get anything more substantial, and use the "In the books" section for whatever differences there seem to be, such as Trystane being the heir or Tyene using daggers (...for some strange reason; I hope they don't turn Tyene and Nym into Obara lookalikes.) Anyway, what do you think? :) —ArticXiongmao (talk) 20:35, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ...Were you too busy updating your pornography Tumblr to bother to check any of the Talk pages in which we already discussed this weeks ago? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:House_Martell As stated before, even Westeros.org thought that the SDCC casting descriptions were very suspicious to the point that they wrote in to ask HBO to confirm if there had been an error. The casting descriptions given out at the time of SDCC are officially unreliable, and we're waiting for more information. Yes, this means that articles like "Tyene Sand" are half-finished...we are powerless to fix this, and it's HBO's own damned fault for not being more clear about the TV continuity character relationships. Pay Attention.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:01, September 24, 2014 (UTC) No ridiculous delusion of power excuses your blatant unprofessionalism as an administrator. I have never seen anything like this, let alone in a platform built for and supported by volunteers. Abuse your powers as you wish inside the wiki, but you better not harass me outside of its confines ever again. I graciously changed my Tumblr's name to please you, even though you were being anything but gracious or even remotely civil. But now you have crossed a moral line, and you are extremely close to crossing a legal one. No, I am afraid you are in no place to continue using my personal lifestyle as a form of insult or admonition —and more importantly, you have no right to harass me with my private entertainment, which has absolutely nothing to do with this. The thing is, in stark contrast to yourself, I do not depend on this wiki for my sense of self-worth. As every other sane person here, I am a volunteer editor in my free time. This means I do not need to stand for this, so I will not suffer any more ridiculous bullying or harassment from the likes of you. I hope you change your ways, not only because your shockingly unprofessional behavior disrupts any possible sense of community but also because you have earned and will continue to earn the dislike of many. Dislike, not hate —nobody but you cares about this wiki enough to muster the will to "hate" because of it. Most people have better things to do with their time. You have lost yet another productive editor, again only because you could not bother to try and behave like a functioning adult, and instead used this platform as your own childish power trip. Maybe you should start wondering if it is not everyone around you who is wrong. Maybe it is you. Maybe this wiki would function a hundred times more efficiently and with happier editors if you were nowhere in sight. But I very much doubt you will realize this, let alone admit to it. After all, you would never abandon your ridiculous "dominion" so easily. Goodbye, and grow up. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:17, September 24, 2014 (UTC) You crossed a line. No ridiculous delusion of power excuses your blatant unprofessionalism as an administrator, that everyone has seen many times and in this case you can see in my own "User talk" page . I have never seen anything like this, let alone in a platform built for and supported by volunteers. Abuse your powers as you wish inside the wiki, but you better not harass me outside of its confines ever again. I graciously changed my Tumblr's name to please you, even though you were being anything but gracious or even remotely civil. But now you have crossed a moral line, and you are extremely close to crossing a legal one. No, I am afraid you are in no place to continue using my personal lifestyle as a form of insult or admonition —and more importantly, you have no right to harass me with my private entertainment, which has absolutely nothing to do with this. The thing is, in stark contrast to yourself, I do not depend on this wiki for my sense of self-worth. As every other sane person here, I am a volunteer editor in my free time. This means I do not need to stand for this, so I will not suffer any more ridiculous bullying or harassment from the likes of you. I hope you change your ways, not only because your shockingly unprofessional behavior disrupts any possible sense of community but also because you have earned and will continue to earn the dislike of many. Dislike, not hate —nobody but you cares about this wiki enough to muster the will to "hate" because of it. Most people have better things to do with their time. You have lost yet another productive editor, again only because you could not bother to try and behave like a functioning adult, and instead used this platform as your own childish power trip. Maybe you should start wondering if it is not everyone around you who is wrong. Maybe it is you. Maybe this wiki would function a hundred times more efficiently and with happier editors if you were nowhere in sight. But I very much doubt you will realize this, let alone admit to it. After all, you would never abandon your ridiculous "dominion" so easily. Goodbye, and grow up. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:18, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Which is more? Five disunited forces or one smaller but united force? You have been causing more problems than you solve. First, there was a time when people would be humiliated for publicly maintaining porn blogs, using the same screename as elsewhere. This was unprofessionalism. And the thought occurred that you should be apologizing for this, not me apologizing to you. I'm worried that sort of behavior might eventually scare off female editors, and wikis already have gender imbalance problems. Second, it's your own fault for not paying attention to Season 5 casting info policy which we discussed weeks ago. Third, you've been running roughshod over the wiki for a while and it is time to rein you in. Meaning specifically, Fourth: actually fill out in full the actor and character pages you have created recently, instead of leaving them as half finished work for others to follow. When I said "drop what you're doing and finish this immediately", I meant that as a literal order: if you do not I will give you a warning ban. You need to follow basic directions. This is your only warning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:23, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I gave you a direct order to drop what you were doing and fill out the actor pages you left half finished. I said this was your only warning. You ignored the warning, and instead have been adding small fixes to the "in the books" sections. I'm giving you a one week temporary warning ban for this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:41, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Serial commas Use serial commas. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5?diff=162398&oldid=162397 "Regular directors Neil Marshall, Alex Graves, Alik Sakharov and Michelle MacLaren will not be returning for Season 5." This sentence is meaningless. "Sakharov and MacLaren" are not a conceptual unit like "Benioff and Weiss". Graves, Sakharov, (comma) and MacLaren.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I realize I've been annoyed with you a few times and I'm sorry about that. You couldn't have been aware of this but for the weeks between when Season 4 ended and early October, I was getting increasingly annoyed at Werthead, leading up to the big fight we had three weeks ago. I was taking out my frustrations on minor points with you. I hope that in hindsight that makes more sense, I was walking around being angry about other matters. But that's over now and time to focus on Season 5.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, November 5, 2014 (UTC) No worries. My response was also too explosive. I apologize for that. And yeah, now to wait for Season 5, huh? Big news come almost every week. BTW, I standardised the order of the sections in each of the episodes from all seasons (using the seasons 3 and 4 order), and added the seasons 3&4 style "In the books" section in the episodes from the first two seasons. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 20:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for re-correcting the edit I made on Bronn's page about him being a recurring character in the first season. 01:29, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Sebahed Image uploads Hey, just a quick note about uploading images: All images from Game of Thrones need to be tagged with "HBOImage" enclosed with {{ as copyright law requires us to acknowledge that ownership of the images we use here belongs to HBO. Images also need to be categorized to prevent them from becoming orphaned/unused, and need to be uploaded under specific file names that are relevant to the subject; for example: "Sansa's new clothes.jpg" rather than 12345678.jpg. Thanks.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 11:16, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry. I simply uploaded a new version of an already existing image (because the quality of the original was horrendous), and I assumed it already had the proper tags. I noticed the name, but I couldn't change it, because it was substituting an existing image, right? Normally I do this right. Anyway, I fixed it. Fixed other recent images as well, uploaded by other people, which lacked the HBOImage box and other information. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 11:21, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Ah, I see. Thanks for sorting that out. And yes, only admins can move file names. Thanks again.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 11:31, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: Try and remember to categorize your image uploads.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 20:04, November 16, 2014 (UTC) New actors in Season 5 category That's not what the Seasons categories are for. Please remove that categorization in all the articles.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:46, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Done ;) —ArticXiongmao (talk) 13:38, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Images Make sure official Game of Thrones images are tagged as "HBOImage". Thanks.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 13:52, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Isabella Steinbarth You made the page for Isabella Steinbarth, and loaded up the image there. It isn't from her IMDB page. Now we're getting this message: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Greater_good?diff=169591&oldid=165986 Explanation? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I took the wrong photo for some reason. I cannot really explain it. I fixed it. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:50, January 23, 2015 (UTC) News Source http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5?diff=169714&oldid=169678 Do not link to WinterIsComing.net. They have been blacklisted as a news source for plagiarizing this wiki. They're not "WinterIsComing.net" anymore. The original staff moved to WatchersOnTheWall.com. But you know this you read both. Look, there are ways around this: instead of linking directly to an old WiC.net report, link to the report that they were quoting as a source. In this specific case, it's from the pre-WatchersOnTheWall.com revolt so....just link to a more recent WotW.com report mentioning Maggy the Frog. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:23, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I despise WiC. Didn't know they were blacklisted, tho. Good to know. Now I don't feel bad if I change a WiC reference to a WotW one. Thanks. Still, be aware; by undoing my edit, you broke the reference string again, which was what I attempted with my edit (since Maggy was cast, someone took her out of the list of "reported to be cast", but she was the one who had the link for a whole lot of characters.) Since this piece of news was pre-Fansided shitstorm, I linked to this WotW article, which mentioned all of these leaked casting calls the staff had previously reported at WiC. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:45, January 23, 2015 (UTC) The Children re Tysha Please list the specific points from the Tysha note on "The Children" which you feel need to be changed.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:54, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Baratheon Numbers at the Battle of Castle Black Since I'm both a very boring and a very bored person, I counted the Baratheon cavalry in the Battle of Castle Black. I might have missed a few, but it's pretty precise. 1,451 come from the South, from the Wall side, including Stannis and Davos, and 1,323 come from the North. All in all, about 2,770 of Stannis' 3,000 army he said he had. Maybe he didn't have enough horses, maybe he left some men behind at Eastwatch and/or Dragonstone. Either way, here's the counting: cavalry who attack the wildling camp from the North at the Battle of Castle Black.]] cavalry who attack the wildling camp from the South at the Battle of Castle Black, including Stannis Baratheon himself and Davos Seaworth.]] Actually Stannis said he had 4,000 men left overall...it's good to count but I think it's overthinking it. He's got 4,000 men overall, and he probably has a couple hundred making it west on foot with the baggage train - this is as many cavalry '' as he had left. ...one thing: I thought Davos was riding ''with Stannis, not commanding a pincer.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:41, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Trystane pic I'm not annoyed about TV-Tyene anymore, now that I've realized she's a specific combination of book-Tyene and book-Elia Sand (though I do wish they'd cast someone who was South Asian if they wanted her more like Ellaria). At any rate I was relieved when I heard that she does use poison as her signature weapon: poisoned daggers. Anyway, where did you get that new pick of Trystane?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:05, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen your analysis on the subject. The restructuring of those pages, especially Tyene's, was really well done. Some wonderful work there. Hadn't noticed the Elia parallel; they are certainly doing an amalgamation there, while maintaining Tyene's most prominent features —she's petite and innocent-looking compared to her elder sisters, and she uses poisons. As for that Trystane pic, I took it from TWOW's Twitter. Where did they get it? Good question. Probably directly from HBO? —ArticXiongmao (talk) 01:10, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Yes I see now - I wondered because maybe the source had more new photos. Whatever, a good pic is a good pic...now we can finally give him a decent family tree photo.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:13, April 4, 2015 (UTC) No more profile, huh? He's not a King in a coin, after all. I see you've edited the family tree, btw. Now the 3 cast Sand Snakes are individually listed. That's great! EDIT: I just noticed, Sarella is in the third place, because her mother is "Various women". Couldn't this be amended? There is enough space for "A peasant", "An eastern noblewoman" and "A ship captain", maybe? Just to keep it all in order, and consistent so that the explanation of the mothers is not in their daughters' boxes. Tyene's especially, since the dotted line already marks Ellaria as her mother; no need to reiterate it. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 01:15, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I considered that but it doesn't really work - the relationship boxes get really confusing if someone has more than two spouses. Yeah there's space for "a peasant woman" and "an eastern noblewoman" on the left side...but how would they link to the Oberyn box without the lines crossing over each other? This was the best solution.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:28, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Episode synopsis Those synposises were proven as fake? What are the confirmed synopsises we do have?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:47, April 11, 2015 (UTC) 1 to 3 were real, reported weeks before 4 to 7. A person supposedly from SpoilerTV reported the 4-7 synopses on the comment section of a The Watchers on the Wall article. Sue the Fury published it, presumably after making sure it was real, but then Bryan Cogman said some of the information was wrong (the episodes he wrote), and SpoilerTV didn't publish this information at all. So, it was fake, and Sue in fact deleted the article. You won't find it, if you look for it. I deleted the ones I could (from the season 5 page, and one episode which was unblocked,) but the others are blocked. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 20:58, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Image uploads http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dothrakhorses.jpg This was specifically titled "DothrakiHorses". It was used as an image of the detailed wooden horse statues at the gates of Vaes Dothrak, not the city in general. DO NOT "reload" images with entirely separate shots, under the same file name. Or at least check what's linking to it - you would have seen that "Great Stallion" uses that image. If you have a wide-shot of the city, simply load it up as a separate file name.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:54, April 12, 2015 (UTC) You did the same thing to a few other images: We already have an aerial image of the Great Sept of Baelor, but you copied over the image we needed of the entrance to the sept, with the statue. GreatSeptS3.jpg You also did this for the shot of the direwolves running, but I'll rework that. Don't upload new versions of an image under the same name if the file you load up looks significantly different.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:03, April 12, 2015 (UTC) SPOILERS! Kill the Boy Do you think the scene where Tyrion supposedly sees Drogon when he's on the boat happens in this episode? --Gladiatus (talk) 13:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Completely specularive. But I think it may fit...? —ArticXiongmao (talk) 14:56, April 15, 2015 (UTC) SPOILERS! "The House of Black and White" WIP - In the books : See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 5#The_House_of_Black_and_White * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Storm of Swords: ** Chapter 71, Daenerys VI: Ser Barristan Selmy tells Queen Daenerys the truth about her father —that he was in fact Mad. ** Chapter 76, Jon XI: Though Jon insists on his vows to the Night's Watch, Stannis offers to legitimize him as "Jon Stark" and make him Lord of Winterfell if he bends the knee, lays his sword at the King's feet, and pledges himself to his service. ** Chapter 78, Samwell V: Sam argues for Jon to be chosen as the next Lord Commander. ** Chapter 79, Jon XII: Jon wins the election and becomes the Lord Commander. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 2, The Captain of the Guards: at the Water Gardens, a Sand, enraged by the murder of her loved one, Oberyn, arrives to call on Prince Doran Martell. Areo Hotah, the Prince's personal bodyguard, blocks her passage, yet Doran tells him to let her in. She tells him everyone in Dorne is asking what the Prince intends to do in retaliation to the Lannisters for his murdered brother, yet Doran says it was not murder, as he was lawfully slain during a trial by combat. She chastises him for having done nothing about it, yet Doran replies indecisively, so she storms out. ** Chapter 5, Samwell II: at the library of Castle Black, Sam learns that the youngest Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Osric Stark, was chosen at the age of ten. ** Chapter 6, Arya I: Arya arrives in Braavos, and Captain Ternesio Terys has her rowed through the city to the House of Black and White, where he told her Jaqen H'ghar might be found. Arya finds its door locked, and begs to be let in, as she has had to cross the Narrow Sea. When a robed old man receives her, she shows him Jaqen's coin and asks for him, but the old man claims not to know Jaqen. Though she swears to have no place to go, he tells her that this is no place for Arya. However, upon her insistence, the old man accepts her as an apprentice. ** Chapter 7, Cersei II: Kevan Lannister spurns Cersei's offer of a position in King Tommen's small council. ** Chapter 16, Jaime II: Kevan returns to Casterly Rock in anger. Bronn now resides in Castle Stokeworth. ** Chapter 17, Cersei IV: Cersei is presented with a dwarf's head that is not Tyrion's, yet decides not to punish the hunters, as it would dissuade others. Cersei walks with Qyburn to meet her new small council. Qyburn's appointment as Master of Whisperers infuriates Grand Maester Pycelle. Cersei sends a Kingsguard to Dorne in order bring her daughter Myrcella back. ** Chapter 22, Arya II: Arya's instructor tells her she must become "no one." ** Chapter 24, Cersei V: Cersei plots to undermine Bronn. ** Chapter 27, Jaime III: Jaime recruits his sword partner as a companion and sets upon his mission away from King's Landing. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 3, Jon I: having demanded the loyalty of the northern lords, Stannis shows Jon the laconic reply of the ten years old Lady of Bear Island, Lyanna Mormont: "Bear Island knows no king but the King in the North, whose name is STARK." ** Chapter 5, Tyrion II: Tyrion is smuggled out of Pentos inside the litter of Illyrio Mopatis, and he and his companion head to Volantis, in order to sail from there to Meereen. Tyrion keeps drinking all the way there. SPOILERS! "High sparrow" WIP - In the books : See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 5#High_Sparrow * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 4, Brienne I: Brienne recalls she first met Renly Baratheon when he visited Tarth. He was the only man ever to treat her courseously, and that is when she fell in love with him. She also recalls how his father tried to arrange a marriage for her. ** Chapter 7, Cersei II: Qyburn takes the Mountain to the dungeons below the Red Keep to experiment on him. ** Chapter 12, Cersei III: Cersei bitterly observes as King Tommen and Margaery Tyrell wed at the Great Sept of Baelor. At the insistence of the Tyrells, the newlyweds sleep in the same bed on their wedding night. ** Chapter 14, Brienne III: Podrick tells Brienne how he came to be Tyrion's squire: during the war, Pod attached himself to the hedge knight Ser Lorimer, who stole a ham from Lord Tywin's stores and shared it with Pod. The knight was hanged, but he was spared due to his family's name. ** Chapter 17, Cersei IV: Cersei gets rid of the High Septon. ** Chapter 20, Brienne IV: Brienne recalls how some noblemen played with her by pretending to seduce her, and mockingly dubbed her "Brienne the Beauty." ** Chapter 6, Arya I: Arya meets the Waif. ** Chapter 22, Arya II: in the House of Black and White, Arya is frustrated that she is only given menial tasks. Arya witnesses people entering the temple to drink from the pool and die before a statue. Her instructor chastises her for seeking to use her training for her own purposes, instead of to serve the Many-Faced God. Arya asks which of the statues is the Many-Faced God, and he says all of them are. He also tells her to dispose of her possessions, and she does so, except for Needle, which she hides under a stone near the temple. Arya asks her instructor to teach her how to become a Faceless Man. ** Chapter 24, Cersei V: after their wedding, Margaery manipulates Tommen to resist Cersei's commands, angering Cersei. A prominent septon is followed by the Sparrows to a brothel, dragged naked into the street and shamed. ** Chapter 28, Cersei VI: Cersei meets the High Sparrow. ** Chapter 41, Alayne III: Littlefinger arranges a marriage for Sansa with the heir of a Lord and Warden. Petyr's plan plan is for the Vale to rally for Sansa after her marriage and help her win Winterfell. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 3, Jon I: after being chosen Lord Commander, Jon Snow definitively refuses Stannis's offer to be legitimized and become Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. ** Chapter 7, Jon II: in order to get rid of him, Jon gives Lord Janos Slynt the command of Greyguard, but Slynt refuses, as it is a ruin. Jon gives Slynt one last chance, but Slynt refuses him again and tells Jon to "stick his order up his bastard's arse." Jon instructs Edd to take Janos outside. Ser Alliser Thorne reaches for his sword hilt, but he reconsiders and steps aside to let Edd take Janos. Jon decides to behead Slynt with Longclaw himself. With his head on the block, Slynt begs for mercy, but Jon executes him anyway. Jon meets Stannis's eyes, and the King nods in approval. ** Chapter 17, Jon IV: Jon realizes there is not enough in Castle Black to feed the Night's Watch, the wildlings, and Stannis' men through the winter. Stannis decides he will leave the wildling prisoners in Jon's care when he marches to Winterfell. ** Chapter 22, Tyrion VI: near Volantis, a man rubs Tyrion's head, claiming it's good luck to rub the head of a dwarf, to which Tyrion replies it's even better luck to suck on a dwarf's cock. Tyrion and his companion listen to a Red Priest preaching of Daenerys Targaryen, who is believed to be a prophesied savior. Tyrion convinces his companion to let him go to a brothel, where he chooses a whore. Tyrion stumbles into a Westerosi man who takes him prisoner to be "delivered to the queen". ** Chapter 27, Tyrion VII: Tyrion and his companion arrive at Volantis and cross the Long Bridge. ** Chapter 32, Reek III: Roose Bolton berates Ramsay for being so openly cruel, since the northmen already despise them. Roose tells him that, in order to ensure their hold over the North, Ramsay is to wed a Stark procured by Littlefinger. ** Chapter 37, The Prince of Winterfell: at Winterfell, Ramsay meets his intended, who Reek recognizes. ** Chapter 45, The Blind Girl: Arya is given the task of disrobing and washing the bodies of those who seek death at the temple. She is curious about what the Faceless Men do with the bodies, but nobody tells her. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of The Winds of Winter: ** Chapter unknown, Alayne I: Sansa meets her intended. SPOILERS! "The Sons of the Harpy" WIP - In the books : See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 5#The_Sons_of_the_Harpy * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 2, The Captain of the Guards: The Sand Snakes want to start a war in retaliation to Oberyn's murder. In order to make her point, Obara Sand recounts how Oberyn once came to claim her, though her mother protested that she was too young and a girl. Oberyn tossed his spear at Obara's feet and said: "girl or boy, we fight out battles, but the gods let us choose our weapons." He pointed to the spear and then to her mother's tears, and Obara picked up the spear. ** Chapter 12, Cersei III: as to get rid of him for a while, Cersei consigns Mace Tyrell to a mission away from King's Landing. ** Chapter 13, The Soiled Knight: A plan is hatched involving Princess Myrcella in order to bait the Lannisters into a conflict with Dorne, which would force Prince Doran's hand to enter into the war he is trying to avoid. ** Chapter 28, Cersei VI: Cersei duplicitously concedes to the High Sparrow's concerns that the holy men and women need protection, and so she agrees to restore the Faith Militant, which the Targaryens disbanded centuries ago. ** Chapter 32, Cersei VII: Cersei conspires to get rid of Loras Tyrell. ** Chapter 40, The Princess in the Tower: Cersei's Kingsguard arrives in Dorne. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 3, Jon I: Melisandre tries to get close to Jon Snow, but Jon refuses her. Mysteriously quoting Ygritte, Melisandre warns Jon "You know nothing, Jon Snow". ** Chapter 11, Daenerys II: the Sons of the Harpy murder a number of Unsullied on the streets of Meereen, including a loved one of Missandei. Much to Dany's frustration, Hizdahr zo Loraq insists on the reopening of the fighting pits, arguing it is the only way for the pit fighters, who wish to keep fighting, to win glory and be remembered. ** Chapter 27, Tyrion VII: Tyrion realizes his abductor is not taking her to Cersei but to Daenerys, and tells him he has figured out he is Jorah Mormont. Since Jorah was working for Varys as well, Tyrion argues they are allies, but Jorah doesn't listen. ** Chapter 33, Tyrion VIII: in Volantis, Tyrion and Jorah take a ship to Meereen. ** Epilogue: the new Master of Coin is sent to Braavos to negotiate the Crown's debt with the Iron Bank. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of The Winds of Winter: ** Chapter unknown, Alayne I: Sansa is unsure of Littlefinger's plan, but he insists she can charm her intended. SPOILERS! (Speculative) "Kill the Boy" WIP - In the books : See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 5#Kill_the_Boy * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 35, Samwell IV: Maester Aemon dies of old age, and Sam eulogizes him. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 7, Jon II: Aemon counsels Jon as he did his brother when he became a King: "Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the boy and let the man be born." ** Chapter 18, Tyrion V: Tyrion glimpses a flying creature with leathery wings in the fog. Tyrion's boat is attacked by stone men. After a scuffle, he is dragged down into the water by one of the stone men. ** Chapter 22, Tyrion VI: Tyrion is saved from the stone men by his traveling companion. ** Chapter 33, Tyrion VIII: on their way to Meereen, Tyrion and Jorah sail past Valyria. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of The Winds of Winter: ** Chapter unknown, Alayne I: